<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Lego Patrick &amp; the Lonely Goatherd by NeelyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607426">Baby Lego Patrick &amp; the Lonely Goatherd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO'>NeelyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Marcy POV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I stan Marcy Brewer - don't we all, Legos, Marionettes, Movie Night, Singing, The Sound of Music References, a mother's love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcy Brewer enjoys a holiday movie-watching tradition with her son Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Marcy POV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Lego Patrick &amp; the Lonely Goatherd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/gifts">DoubleL27</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DoubleL27 said they would read more about Patrick watching The Sound of Music with his mom after reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157441">I Must Have Done Something Good</a>. Here's some more.</p><p>Many thanks to my beta DisgruntledPelican for the feedback (and insistence on the title).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marcy looked around the living room with a sigh and a smile. Her boy had been at it all day—there were Legos on the floor, the coffee table, inside the ceramic bowl her mother had given her on her wedding day to Clint, and even all over the couch. She was sure that some of the ornery blocks were lodged deep in the cushions, soon to be impaling her upper thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, honey,” Marcy called, just barely raising her voice. She knew he had been up having a bath, but should be done by now. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> until this mess of Legos is cleaned up in here!” Marcy wouldn’t actually have let them miss the movie, but any leverage to get the clean-up going was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing she knew, 8-year-old Patrick was racing into the room at full speed, skidding to a stop as he hit the area rug. “Mom, come on. We always watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> together!” He looked around at the mess in the room with an exaggerated pout. “Can’t I just leave these out till tomorrow? Corey is coming over and he’ll want to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcy had been down this road before, more than once, and was well-equipped to handle it. “You and your cousin can start from scratch tomorrow. Now—less talk, more cleaning, young man. You have just enough time to get this all tidied before the movie starts. And I have just enough time to get our hot chocolate fixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself as she headed toward the kitchen, hearing Patrick’s heavy sigh but also the beginnings of the plop-plop-plop that indicated that Legos were finding their way back into the plastic storage bins. Patrick hollering “Mom, don’t forget the tiny marshmallows!” followed her down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though they could watch the movie on video whenever they wanted, and usually did at some point during the year, Marcy enjoyed the annual holiday TV viewing of her favorite musical with her son very much. It had started when he was just a baby, nursing and rocking him while she watched and sang along softly to “Edelweiss.” The quilt her mother had made for her as a gift upon the birth of her only son was now what they snuggled together under when they watched the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each year she thought Patrick might decide to skip their musical tradition. But at age 3 during his dinosaur phase, he snuggled in to watch. At age 5 when he was deep into T-ball, he continued to snuggle in. And last year, when he joined the local children’s hockey league, he snuggled right in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick had even asked for a guitar this Christmas, mentioning in his letter to Santa that he planned to learn to play using “Do a Deer,” just like Maria used to teach the von Trapp kids to sing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Santa</span>
  </em>
  <span> had made it to the local music shop immediately after reading that, and had a 3/4 guitar all wrapped up for him for next week’s holiday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For tonight though, everything was ready. Nana’s quilt, hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and Clint banished to his office so he wouldn’t interrupt during “So Long, Farewell.” Marcy hummed “I Have Confidence” to herself as she loaded a plate with graham crackers, and counted her blessings that her son still wanted to watch movies and snuggle with her. Such a precious thing, not to be dismissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all the years of watching together, Marcy looked forward to some sure things. </span>
  <span>Patrick always jumped around on the sofa during “My Favorite Things,” mimicking the children jumping on the bed. He ran around the living room imitating the choreography of “Do-Re-Mi” as best he could after being forbidden at age 6 to climb on the coffee table and jump off. He played all the parts when the children said goodnight with “So Long, Farewell,” standing next to the TV, facing Marcy and waiting expectantly for her to sing the grown-up’s part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“goodnight”</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the very end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most fun for Marcy, though, had been last year when Patrick had actually built two marionettes so he could act out “The Lonely Goatherd” scene. It had been a surprise for Marcy, planned by Patrick and facilitated by Clint out in his workshop. When Patrick hopped up and went behind the TV at the start of the scene, she didn’t realize what was happening. But next thing she knew, there was Patrick with both a little boy marionette in Lederhosen, and a Billy Goat marionette with a hat on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had obviously been practicing the marionettes, because he was able to keep the strings mostly untangled, and he sang and maneuvered his way through the entire song. Marcy laughed so hard that she cried, so pleased with her ginger-haired, brown-eyed boy who was so filled with energy and joy.</span>
</p><p><span>And this year was no different—Patrick jumped, drank his hot chocolate, danced, ate graham crackers, sang, and finally was nearly asleep as the Family von Trapp </span><em><span>climbed every mountain</span></em> <em><span>till they found their dream</span></em><span> at the end of the film. Marcy was always a bit sad at the end. There were so few times when her active boy was still long enough to really be close, and she wanted to extend the time even past the three hours of the movie. </span></p><p>
  <span>As she shook him just a bit to get him to rouse enough to head upstairs to brush his teeth, Patrick said sleepily, “Just think, Mom, if Santa brings me a guitar I will play and sing “Edelweiss” for you on Christmas day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcy kissed his pink cheeks and tousled his already-mussed hair. “Yes you will, my sweet boy, yes you will,” she said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p><span>Marcy could picture listening to her boy play and sing for her, seeing in her mind’s eye how he would grow taller and stronger with each passing year. She could picture a future where Patrick would snuggle in and watch </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>Sound of Music</span></em><span> every holiday with someone who loved him and treasured him. She hoped that person would make him even a portion as happy as she felt right now. </span></p><p>
  <span>She hummed to herself as she herded Patrick sleepily up the stairs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My heart will be blessed, with the sound of music. And I’ll sing once more.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>